


dancing on the moon

by tadahsi



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on prompts, Chatting & Messaging, Cinema AU, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, One Shot Collection, Strangers, open ending????, same with ships and rating, the tags will be updated when i post new oneshots/drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10197461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahsi/pseuds/tadahsi
Summary: series of astro one shots/drabbles to overcome my writer's block





	1. everyone, but you (binwoo)

**Author's Note:**

> Person A: This is so frustrating! I hate everything! I hate everyone!
> 
> Person B: *voice cracks* everyone?
> 
> Person A: ….
> 
> Person A: *sighs* everyone, but you

Everyone was already done with the hell week, both theoretically and practically. In particular, they were done with life. After hours of studying, revising and reading, the second years were exhausted. The homework that was piling on their desk seemed like it won’t stop growing. But after the final week of exams, they could breathe with ease. Except for some students that weren’t able to pass some of the tests and have had to retake them.  And one of that people was of course Moon Bin, the oh-so golden boy. Maybe he was golden but not in Mathematics. He could say silver, well maybe even bronze.

The thing is, he learned so much for this exam, even his boyfriend helped him with it but it was for nothing. Moon Bin could sing pretty well, dance even better, his English skills were not that bad, and he even managed to do well in science. So he couldn’t understand why Mathematics was his Achilles heel. When he received the results from a teacher with a disappointed look on her face, he could say it probably went bad. And it really did, considering his very low mark on the paper.

Two hours after getting his test back, Bin went straight to the cafeteria just to bang his tray loudly on the table. Four boys sitting at it flinched. The brunet groaned and joined them. “I hate my life,” he said and his friends looked at him in confusion.

“What happened?” the youngest of them all, Sanha, asked. He was stuffing kimbap into his already full mouth. Sometimes Moon Bin wondered how he could even manage to fit everything in there.

Bin wasn’t sure if he should sigh or groan again. He had thought he was done with all the exams, but it turned out he wasn’t. “I failed Maths. I have to retake my exam.”

All of the boys groaned instead of him. They were supposed to go to the beach next week and they knew that if he won’t be able to pass his test, his parents won’t let him go. The group promised his parents, that if he will have perfect marks on his final paper, they will not only let him go, but also pay for their transport. That’s why all of them agreed in a second.

At that moment, Dongmin approached their table and gave a quick kiss at Bin’s temple. He noticed that everyone looked under the weather and tilted his head. “What happened?” he asked and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair, earning an affectionate look from the younger boy.

Moon Bin sighed sadly and handed him his test. “I failed my Mathematics test, I’m doomed.” Dongmin looked at it with concern, analyzing every single mistake his boyfriend has made. It wasn’t that bad, he could sense that Bin actually knew how to solve the problems on the exam. But it looked like he got tired in the middle and gave up because his handwriting got sloppier and so his answers.

“Hun, it’s actually pretty good. It just looks like you decided in the middle it’s too tiring and started writing weird things. Look, you even got quadratic formula wrong in the seventh question and got it right in the second one.” Dongmin shook his head and raised his eyebrow. Everyone at the table started chuckling, except for the sulky Bin. His boyfriend laughed whole-heartedly at his pout and kissed it away. He could hear Minhyuk’s gagging noise in the background, but he didn’t care. They were used to it.

There was a light blush dusting Bin’s cheeks and Dongmin found it really cute. “I had so much homework and learning to do, I couldn’t sleep almost whole night. Of course I got tired in the middle!” He couldn’t admit in front of everyone that he also spent most of the night making out with Dongmin on his bed in the dorm, where the older sneaked in. That’s why he only raised his brows and nodded at him, trying to make him understand. But guess his boyfriend wasn’t as bright as he thought.

“What?” Dongmin asked, staring at him in confusion like the rest of their table.

Moon Bin sighed dramatically. ”You know why I was tired and couldn’t sleep!” He nudged him with an elbow, Eunwoo still confused about this whole situation. Bin was already red, even his ears covered in pink blush.

“Don’t tell me you two—“ Jinwoo started but Myungjun was quick to shut him up with his hand.

“There are kids here!” The oldest of them all said, making Minhyuk laugh and Sanha stare at him with wide eyes.

“I know about things!” The youngest of them all, but ironically also the tallest, said. He had an awkward smile on his lips and Minhyuk felt like dying from laughter.

“I feel like crying.” Myungjun fanned himself after Sanha’s confession, while Dongmin was trying to remind himself why Bin couldn’t sleep well the night before his Maths test. It was few days ago but he already forgot.

Dongmin stared at his boyfriend’s pout and chuckled. “I really can’t remember, sweetie,” he said cringeworthy and all of his friends stared at him with disgust, Bin even. He liked cheesy nicknames and actions, he couldn’t help it.

Bin sighed and his blood started to boil inside of him. He felt embarrassed and angry at the same time. It was quite a step in their relationship after all, the night they spent together making out on his bed (well they maybe did even more).  Moon Bin felt frustrated, he couldn’t understand why his boyfriend didn’t remember this. Or why he wanted to tell everybody else, if that was teasing from his side. Bin’s cheeks were red and his eyes looked like they had fire in them. He sighed one last time and almost shouted his confessions to everyone in the canteen hear. “We made out in my room for the whole night, can’t you remember?” his breath was uneven, because he felt embarrassed.

Dongmin opened his mouth in shock and nodded. Now he understood why Bin couldn’t revise Maths for his test. He actually felt bad for him but also found the situation quite funny, that’s why he chuckled, obviously making his boyfriend mad. Moon Bin was upset already because of his failed test, now his boyfriend was teasing him.

“This is so frustrating! I hate everything! I hate everyone!” the younger boy shouted out, making everybody at the cafeteria look at him. Every single person around their table was silent, even Dongmin looked shocked. There was also something in his eyes, sadness probably. He looked like he was guilty for all of this.

“Everyone?” he cracked out, making Bin sigh. He was so weak for his pouty boyfriend, it even amazed himself.

“Everyone, but you.” Moon Bin smiled at him, making Dongmin light up in happiness. He had that wide and blinding smile of his plastered onto his face and Bin couldn’t resist and kiss him. There was a wet sound of Bin’s lips smacking onto Dongmin’s and all of their friends groaned.

“Get a room, you two! Jeez, this is disgusting!” Minhyuk said and everyone laughed out loud.  Maybe they were cheesy and liked to show their feelings in front of their group of friends. But now all they had to do is revise Maths again, because there won’t be any cringy romantic dates on the beach if Bin won’t pass his exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not have written this while i was half-drunk
> 
> send me some prompts on my tumblr @coupd or curiouscat @eunking


	2. chatroom (ot6/binwoo?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[myungjun]** I HAVE REALLY IMPORTANT NEWS
> 
>  **[jinwoo]** spit it out already
> 
>  **[myungjun]** I SAW A REALLY CUTE DOG TODAY
> 
>  **[jinwoo]** has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always wanted to write something like that so here it is

_**[myungjun]** has added **[jinwoo]** , **[dongmin],** **[bin]** , **[minhyuk]** and **[sanha]** to **[group chat 1]**_

_**[myungjun]** named the group chat **[six puppies]**_

**[minhyuk]** the group chat name is so lame

 **[sanha]** agreed

 **[bin]** where am i

 **[minhyuk]** hyung change the name it’s embarrassing

 **[myungjun]** shush we’re keeping it

 **[minhyuk]** dammit

 **[bin]** where am i

 **[minhyuk]** you’re repeating urself

 **[dongmin]** it’s seven in the morning let him be

 **[myungjun]** firST OF ALL minhyuk r00d we’re keeping the name because i said so

 **[myungjun]** SECOND OF ALL I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS

 **[jiwoo]** what

 **[bin]** what news could you have in seven in the fucking morning

 **[myungjun]** wow language there are kids here

 **[jinwoo]** you mean you

 **[myungjun]** be quiet

 **[myungjun]** THESE NEWS ARE REALLY VERY REALLY IMPORTANT

 **[myungjun]** I JUST WENT OUT TO BUY SOME BREAD BECAUSE MY MOM TOLD ME SO

 **[sanha]** wow cant believe

 **[bin]** shocking

 **[minhyuk]** thrilling

 **[dongmin]** i’m actually really surprised

 **[myungjun]** SHUT IT

 **[myungjun]** THE POINT IS

 **[jinwoo]** im waiting

 **[myungjun]** I HAVE REALLY IMPORTANT NEWS

 **[jinwoo]** spit it out already

 **[myungjun]** I SAW A REALLY CUTE DOG TODAY

_**[jinwoo]** has left the chat_

_**[minhyuk]** has added **[jinwoo]** to the chat_

**[dongmin]** is that all

 **[myungjun]** pretty much yes

 **[bin]** i’m going back to sleep

 **[minhyuk]** i cant believe you hyung

 **[myungjun]** I TOOK A PICTURE I CAN SEND

 **[jinwoo]** no need

 **[myungjun]** wHat do you mEAN NO NEED

 **[dongmin]** hyung we’re really happy for you but was it that important

 **[myungjun]** OF COURSE

 **[sanha]** can you send me that picture hyung i want to see

 **[myungjun]** finally someone

_**[myungjun]** has sent a picture to the chat room **[six puppies]**_

**[dongmin]** wOW IT REALLY IS CUTE

 **[myungjun]** told ya so

 **[sanha]** it’s really cute i’m in love

 **[minhyuk]** fine i admit it its adorable

 **[jinwoo]** …

 **[myungjun]** now what

 **[jinwoo]** nothing

 **[sanha]** you’re just too proud to admit it’s cute right

 **[jinwoo]** maybe

 **[sanha]** kNEW IT

_**[sanha]** changed **[jinwoo]** ’s name to **[proud dad]**_

**[minhyuk]** this looks weirs

 **[minhyuk]** *weird

 **[dongmin]** a lil bit

 **[sanha]** fine

_**[sanha]** changed **[proud dad]** ’s name to **[jinwoo]**_

**[jinwoo]** what just happened

 **[myungjun]** you became a proud dad of six puppies for a sec

 **[minhyuk]** five

 **[myungjun]** im failing maths let me be

 **[dongmin]** guys

 **[sanha]** what

 **[dongmin]** if we’re talking about cute animals and important news i also have some

 **[myungjun]** WHAT

 **[jinwoo]** i'm listening

 **[sanha]** you cant listen when were talking on a gc

 **[jinwoo]** first learn your punctuation

 **[minhyuk]** exposed

 **[jinwoo]** shut

 **[minhyuk]** fine

 **[dongmin]** aNYWAYS

_**[dongmin]** has sent a picture to the chat room **[six puppies]**_

**[minhyuk]** IS THAT

 **[myungjun]** I CANT BELIEVE

 **[jinwoo]** wHO

 **[sanha]** my eyes

 **[minhyuk]** IM LAUGHINGIGH

 **[dongmin]** i know i also think it’s cute

 **[minhyuk]** BIN

 **[myungjun]** IN A CAT ONESIE

 **[jinwoo]** THIS IS SO FUNNY

 **[sanha]** i cant believe i saw that

 **[minhyuk]** BIN COME HERE EXPLAIN URSELF

 **[bin]** what

 **[sanha]** scroll up

 **[bin]** LEE DONGMIN

 **[dongmin]** i love you too

 **[sanha]** stop it

 **[dongmin]** what

 **[sanha]** expressing love

 **[dongmin]** why

 **[sanha]** it makes me sick

 **[dongmin]** WHY

 **[sanha]** BECAUSE IT’S WEIRD

 **[dongmin]** W H Y

 **[sanha]** ur too cheesy were all friends its weird stop this is love free group chat

 **[minhyuk]** love free what

 **[jinwoo]** don’t question sanha he’s weird

 **[myungjun]** anyways…

 **[minhyuk]** bin how did that happen

 **[bin]** wait a sec im on my way to kill dongmin

 **[jinwoo]** when did you even wear onesie

 **[bin]** i hate lee dongmin

 **[dongmin]** i bought it for him

 **[sanha]** wait what

_**[bin]** changed **[dongmin]** ’s name to **[piece of shit]**_

**[jinwoo]** wow

 **[piece of shit]** bin:(

 **[bin]** i thought piece of shit can’t talk

 **[myungjun]** can we finally know how dongmin was able to pursue bin into wearing that or not

 **[bin]** not

 **[piece of shit]** yes

 **[minhyuk]** DRAMA

 **[sanha]** shut up

 **[minhyuk]** IM OLDER THAN YOU

_**[jinwoo]** changed **[sanha]** ’s name to **[maknae on top]**_

**[maknae on top]** indeed

 **[piece of shit]** so…

 **[bin]** don’t you dare

 **[jinwoo]** bin we’re all friends just let him tell us

 **[bin]** that’s why i’m worried

 **[jinwoo]** because we’re friends?

 **[bin]** yes

 **[minhyuk]** he has a point

 **[maknae on top]** seconded

 **[bin]** i hate all of you

 **[myungjun]** WHY NOW

 **[bin]** just telling in advance

 **[piece of shit]** okay so…

 **[jinwoo]** finally

 **[piece of shit]** we wanted to try something and

 **[myungjun]** DON’T TELL ME

 **[myungjun]** I DON’T WANT TO IMAGINE THIS

_**[minhyuk]** changed **[myungjun]** ’s name to **[SCREAMING HYUNG]**_

**[SCREAMING HYUNG]** SANHA’S HERE

 **[maknae on top]** no shit sherlock

 **[SCREAMING HYUNG]** SANHA

 **[maknae on top]** that’s my name thank you for noticing

 **[jinwoo]** stop you two we have a more important topic here

 **[piece of shit]** yeah

 **[bin]** I HAD TO GO TO THE TOILET WHAT HAPPENED HERE

 **[minhyuk]** you and dongmin like roleplaying apparently

 **[bin]** WHAT

 **[piece of shit]** wait

 **[jinwoo]** this is gross you shouldn’t have told us this

 **[minhyuk]** yeah

 **[piece of shit]** what are you talking about

 **[bin]** DONGMIN YOU ARE SO STUPID I CANT BELIEVE YOU

 **[maknae on top]** were talking about your and bins sexcapades

 **[SCREAMING HYUNG]** SANHA YOU ARE GROUNDED

 **[minhyuk]** someone’s in trouble

 **[minhyuk]** also gross what is that word

 **[maknae on top]** why im sayin true

 **[jinwoo]** i fell off my bed laughing tHIS IS SO FUNNY

 **[piece of shit]** wait a second i was talking about a sleepover

 **[bin]** yeah…

 **[SCREAMING HYUNG]** what do you mean

_**[minhyuk]** changed **[minhyuk]** ’s name to **[confused]**_

**[maknae on top]** same

 **[piece of shit]** we wanted to try sleeping over at each other’s houses???and i’ve bought bin a pajama because it reminded me of him

 **[bin]** yall nasty

 **[jinwoo]** this is surprisingly disappointing

 **[SCREAMING HYUNG]** wow

 **[maknae on top]** i thought i will have some materials to blackmail you

 **[bin]** …

 **[maknae on top]** i guess i will just have to cut out the part about sleeping over and pajamas

 **[piece of shit]** sanha…

 **[maknae on top]** working on it

 **[jinwoo]** great

_**[maknae on top]** changed **[jinwoo]** ’s name to **[partner in crime]**_

**[partner in crime]** i feel special

 **[maknae on top]** you should

 **[SCREAMING HYUNG]** somehow i feel at ease

 **[confused]** this chatroom suddenly became boring

 **[confused]** it’s all bcs of you bin

 **[bin]** whye

 **[bin]** *why

 **[confused]** maybe we could’ve get something out of dongmin but now that you’re here

 **[piece of shit]** what does that mean

 **[confused]** you’re easy to manipulate

 **[partner in crime]** HAH

 **[maknae on top]** he’s right

 **[confused]** your no better

 **[piece of shit]** *you’re

 **[SCREAMING HYUNG]** actually hyuk’s right

 **[piece of shit]** why

 **[bin]** they’re right

 **[confused]** even your bf agrees with us

 **[maknae on top]** BUT WHY ME

 **[SCREAMING HYUNG]** you will know when you grow up

 **[maknae on top]** i hate all of you

 **[confused]** anyways

 **[bin]** dongmin actually listens very well but he doesn’t get hints

 **[confused]** he’s just really easy

 **[bin]** well…

_**[piece of shit]** changed **[bin]** ’s name to **[traitor]**_

**[traitor]** ???

 **[piece of shit]** how could you

 **[confused]** but we all are right

 **[partner in crime]** min really is easy

 **[SCREAMING HYUNG]** i have to agree

 **[piece of shit]** wow all of my friends against me

 **[maknae on top]** ^

 **[piece of shit]** i love you sanha

 **[maknae on top]** gross

 **[traitor]** dongmin

 **[piece of shit]** sorry i don’t talk with traitors

 **[traitor]** i love you?

 **[piece of shit]** you know where i have your love you’s?

 **[confused]** i don’t want to know

 **[traitor]** fine we’re even

 **[traitor]** you put my cat picture in here and i called you easy

 **[piece of shit]** how is that even

 **[SCREAMING HYUNG]** yeah???

 **[partner in crime]** wow bin you’re really ruthless

 **[traitor]** what do you mean you just called him easy too

 **[partner in crime]** yeah but we’re his friends

 **[traitor]** and i am????

 **[SCREAMING HYUNG]** his boyfriend of course

 **[confused]** wow hyung really mean

 **[maknae on top]** a little

 **[maknae on top]** wait i was angry at all of you too

_**[maknae on top]** has left the chat_

**[confused]** what happened

 **[partner in crime]** im laughing i love your name

 **[traitor]** dongmin:(

 **[piece of shit]** what

 **[traitor]** i love you:(

 **[confused]** stop it

 **[traitor]** i love you dongminnie:(

_**[confused]** has left the chat_

**[SCREAMING HYUNG]** can you just idk… not?

 **[partner in crime]** seconded

 **[piece of shit]** fine i love you too

 **[partner in crime]** oh my god

 **[traitor]** <3

_**[partner in crime]** has left the chat_

**[SCREAMING HYUNG]** DON’T LEAVE ME

 **[piece of shit]** <3

_**[SCREAMING HYUNG]** has left the chat_

**[traitor]** we’re great

 **[piece of shit]** i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to send me some prompts on my tumblr @coupd or curiouscat @eunking


	3. catch me (myungjin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myungjun really can't take horror movies but at least jinwoo can take myungjun's hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mess, i'm mess, here goes nothing

Let’s get things straight. Myungjun wasn’t a loner, actually he liked to spend time with his friends. But it wasn’t always as easy as it seemed. Not when most of them had their significant others and when he proposed to meet up at the cinema, all of them asked if their second halfs could go too. It’s not like he was jealous, he was happy for them but not exactly _happy_ for third wheeling. That’s why movie night, he decided, would count as the time for himself. He will go to the cinema to see the production everyone in his Voice Technique classes was talking about. It was supposed to be really good arrangement-wise so he decided to give it a shot.

Buying a ticket and something to drink went quite fast, so few minutes after entering the cinema he was sitting in his seat. Myngjun didn’t even read anything about the movie, not even a short description. That’s why he wasn’t really prepared for anything, calmly sipping onto his drink. At first, the commercials were simply like the TV ones, informing everyone about some products or sales. But when the trailers began, Myungjun wondered for a while. There were a lot of teasers for horror movies, but he thought to himself it didn’t have to mean the production he will be watching is also scary.

The movie began and it wasn’t all that bad. There were a lot of people at the theater and besides some little noises of chewing the popcorn or sipping the drink, it was really quiet. Myungjun thought the music was really good, just as his fellow classmates said. He was really feeling one of the songs, when it all began. The atmosphere was quite heave and mystic. He wasn’t sure what to feel but all he could do was be scared after some guy on the screen jumped out of the closet. Myungjun flinched but surprisingly didn’t scream. There were some gasps coming from other people but the scene wasn’t that scary for them to shout in frighten.

Myungjun looked around to see the guy on the left munch his popcorn like there was no tomorrow. He was watching the movie with a bored expression, lights from the screen reflecting onto his quite a handsome face. The said man reached for another handful of popcorn and some of it didn’t make it into his mouth, making Myungjun giggle at his cuteness. The guy probably noticed it and snapped his head to look at Myungjun who tried to look as innocent as possible, eyes glued back to screen.

He didn’t want to admit it, but it was a fact he was really scared. Myungjun never really liked horror movies because they creeped him out and whenever his friends wanted to watch one, he refused. But now that he was in the cinema, sitting between all those people, he didn’t really have a way out. That’s why he tried to stay as calm as possible. It was hard, but for at least half a movie he managed to somehow survive. Nevertheless, as the plot was progressing, it got scarier and Myungjun was having a hard time to keep all of his fears inside of his mind. That’s why when there was another jump scare, everyone at the cinema screamed, along with Myungjun, whose hand somehow landed on the hand of a stranger that was sitting just beside him. At first, he didn’t notice it but when he felt the man squeezing his palm with, what he could say, concern, he almost screamed again.

“I am so sorry!” Myungjun said, releasing his had from the grip, a furious blush on his face. He was thanking heavens it was dark at the theatre, so he the stranger couldn’t see his flustered and red face. “It was an accident, I swear!” There was embarrassment in Myungjun’s eyes. He wasn’t sure how to apologize for taking someone’s hand in his without the other’s side permission.

The guy that was sitting beside Myungjun smiled warmly and shook his head. “No problem, you can hold onto my hand anytime you want.” He giggled and smiled one more time after turning his head back to the screen, leaving a confused Myungjun still staring at him.

First of all, it was smooth. Myungjun had to admit it, even though he didn’t want to. But the most important thing was what did that man meant. Myungjun wasn’t some kind of creep to take other people’s hands but it just happened in the spur of a moment. He couldn’t do anything about it. He decided to set it all aside and focus on the movie again. He wanted it to end as soon as possible, just so he can come back home and curl into his bed with sheets around him. That’s how scared and embarrassed he was. Life (and the movie producers) decided to play a trick on him again and make Myungjun scream in despair when some ghost appeared out of nowhere. He was done with the movie, scared to death and gripping the stranger’s hand _again._ This was unbelievable, he seriously didn’t know what to do.

“Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry,” he whispered, not wanting other people to hear him. The other man looked surprised but there was also a hint of amusement in his eyes.

A laugh escaped the stranger’s lips, eyes turning into two crescents. Myungjun’s heart thought it’s cute but his brain was still focused on the embarrassment filling his whole body. “Are you really that scared?” the handsome guy asked and Myungjun dropped his head.

“I don’t really like horror movies.” It wasn’t an explanation for taking strangers’ hands but that’s all he could say. Also, he wasn’t really sure how to say the other he didn’t know it’s a horror movie beforehand. Because he would probably think it’s dumb of him for not reading the movie description.

Surprisingly, the man patted his hand with sympathetic expression and sent him a really charming smile. “I will hand onto your hand until the end, okay? So you won’t get scared.” He offered it with such a calm voice, Myungjun felt like he was dreaming. Did some stranger just proposed to hold his hand for the whole movie? At first, he thought it’s a joke but the offer seemed so serious, he couldn’t do nothing but nod and turn his gaze back to screen, so the handsome man won’t see his flustered face. He didn’t hear a giggle coming from the other but he definitely felt the squeeze on his already sweaty palm.

Myungjun didn’t even notice when the movie ended, his mind preoccupied with the thoughts of probably the most handsome guy he has ever seen, holding his hand. Everyone at the cinema started gathering their things, making Myungjun flinch in realization. He let go of the other’s hand and bowed to him quickly. “I’m—I’m so sorry! Thank you for dealing with my troubling self! This—This won’t happen in the future.” His breath was really shaky and he kept stuttering. Myungjun was so embarrassed, he felt like passing out.

“My name is Jinwoo,” the stranger blurted out all of sudden. Myungjun looked at him with abashment, noticing a slight blush on his face. He wasn’t sure whether he should introduce himself too, that’s why he kept quiet. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. But what he didn’t expect was the stranger—no, _Jinwoo,_ smile at him wholeheartedly. “So it means there is some future? Will we meet again?” he asked, throwing Myungjun off.

“Wha—What?”

“I’m looking forward to meeting you again—“ he started, looking at him expectantly.

“Myungjun?” He wasn’t sure if that’s what Jinwoo wanted to hear.

“Yes, I’m looking forward to meeting you again, Myungjun-ssi.” His smile was so warm, Myungjun felt like he could melt here and there. He looked around, almost everyone was out of the theatre, only they were standing in the middle of it, some worker looking at them with confusion.

“Again?”

“That’s right, could you give me your number? Maybe we could go out to eat dinner sometime or see a movie? It won’t be a horror this time.” He laughed out loud while saying the last sentence, making Myungjun flush. He couldn’t believe he just got asked out by a handsome stranger, whose hand he hold onto without even properly introducing himself.

“Su—Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not really satisfied with this but i felt terrible for not posting anything for such a long time- but i have plenty of time right now so i will try to write more frequently!!
> 
> send me prompts on my tumblr @coupd or curiouscat @eunking


	4. chasing highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyuk and sanha go to laser house and sanha is shit at playing games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back and is too lazy to proof read

**_[ddana]_ ** _is online_

**[ddana]**

can yall believe minhyuk is making me go to laser house with him

For a person who didn’t like running, being covered in sweat and above all of this was way too tall to hide anywhere, Sanha was about to go the laser house with his best friend. Minhyuk tried to persuade him for days, weeks even and he finally decided to give in. It’s not like this could end bad, right?

**[dongminion]**

fun!!!

**[emjay]**

u sure it’s a good idea considering your condition

**[ddana]**

what condition

**[emjay]**

being in love and shit

Well, this was another thing. One of the most important things that changed his mind to this whole outing was the fact he was head over heels in Minhyuk. At first he hadn’t wanted to go there, because he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his crush. But later on, when the other kept talking him into this whole laser house idea – he couldn’t resist. A perspective of them two spending their evening together, somewhere far away from their obnoxious friends was really tempting.

**[ddana]**

im deleting myself from this conversation

**[ddana]**

and this world

**_[ddana]_ ** _is offline_

He dropped the phone onto his bed and swirled around on the chair. There were still two hours until he was supposed to meet Minhyuk in the mall, because apparently, it was really close from there to go to the laser house. That’s why he decided to just pick the outfit for their little _date_  that was comfortable enough to run in it, but also not too loose so he won’t look like a sack of potatoes (and it was very likely for him to look like that because of his slim posture). Sanha hated sportswear with passion, mostly because he hated sport itself, so instead of sweatpants, he decided on a pair of skinny jeans that were stretching just okay. He could just add some white t-shirt to it and be ready to go, but there was still a lot of time for him to spare. That’s why he sat in front of his laptop and decided to play some games, minutes passing by just as they were seconds.

If it wasn’t for the beeping of his phone, he would almost be late for their meeting. Minhyuk kept texting him how excited he was about this whole laser house. He wanted to go there for such a long time but he hadn’t had a lot of free time just until today. That’s why Sanha finally accepted to go with him – because he knew how much Minhyuk would be disappointed if he couldn’t spend his weekend, free from school and work, away.

Sanha jumped from his seat, when he realized how much time he had left after he was supposed to meet Minhyuk at mall. He took his keys and phone on the way out and almost run to their place of meeting.

“I’m seriously going to run my life out today,” he said to himself, breath unsteady.

When he arrived at mall, he could see Minhyuk waving to him from far away. Even from that distance, he looked stunning. His light-colored hair looked really good on him and his new glasses made him look even cuter than he always was. Sanha noticed he also didn’t wear any sweatpants or other sports clothes, so he was good on this one. But what he _did_ notice was Minhyuk pants that looked like were way too tight on his thighs and he felt like screaming.

“It will be a really long day,” Sanha muttered to himself, just as he was walking up to his best friend.

Minhyuk waved at him cutely again and smiled brightly. “Hey! Ready for some shooting?”

“Yeah, I feel like shooting myself.” Sanha rolled his eyes and Minhyuk made a disappointing face.

“Don’t be like that! It will be fun!” He wasn’t sure about this. Running wasn’t his thing, dark places weren’t his thing, spending time alone with Minhyuk also started to become to bother him. Because he couldn’t calm his racing heart every time they looked each other in eyes or touched each other hands. Minhyuk was really touchy and it was making Sanha lose his mind. Every brush of hands or hug made him not want to let go and ask for more. That’s why that evening spend with Minhyuk could either turn really good or really bad.

“Fine, let’s go then… Lead the way.”

And they went there, just as Minhyuk said – it was really close from the mall, a five minute walk or so. When they arrived, there was some lady at the desk asking them to fill up a form and pay for as many hours as they want to spend in the laser house. They decided for two and if they like it, they will just pay for more and go there again.

The first thing Sanha noticed was how Minhyuk’s eyes sparkled when he was looking at the equipment they got. He was really excited, looking around the place, noticing every little thing Sanha didn’t even pay attention to. Minhyuk’s face was way more mesmerizing than the instructions some guy was giving them on how to use the gun or how the things worked. Later on, he realized it was a bad idea, because now he was standing in the line to go inside the battle field and he knew no shit.

“This is already fun, I’m so excited!” Minhyuk exclaimed just before they were about to go two separate ways. The only thing he noticed was that they were on two opposite teams which meant they will have to battle against each other and will probably spend this whole evening not seeing each other at all. On one hand, it was good – he won’t have to bother about his feelings, but on the other – weren’t they supposed to spend their time together? But right now there wasn’t any time to think about it, because they had to go inside.

“Well, shit,” Sanha exclaimed as he noticed how dark it was and how much he glowed because of the UV lights. He shouldn’t have worn a white shirt because now, everyone could see him from far away. “This is it for my laser tag game.”

He decided to hide behind a wall that was reaching just below his chest. Crouching a little bit, he managed to make himself not visible to everyone and have some time to look at his equipment. He was wearing a jacket that had green lights on it, which probably meant he was still alive for now. The gun he was holding was quite big but not as heavy as he expected. He tried to shoot once and there was laser coming out of it and he decided it looked impressive. _Maybe it will be fun_ , he thought.

But then he heard some footsteps and he decided he was actually scared. He didn’t even hear what the instructor told all of them about how much lifes they have or if they actually have to finish the game if they get shot. That’s why he was very wary, fidgeting in place when he heard someone getting near him. He looked sideways, still not noticing anyone. The sound of someone running was getting closer and closer, but he couldn’t tell from which side it was. He decided to turn around and look above the wall he was previously leaning on. There was someone, a girl with high ponytail that had a red band on her arm – meaning she was from different team than him. Sanha decided to try and do something. That’s why he placed his gun just on top of the wall. She noticed him too late, because at that moment he took a shot at her jacket, the green lights turning red.

“Shit,” he heard her shout. He laughed out loud and again, quickly hid behind the wall.

What he didn’t expect, when he turned around, was Minhyuk standing above him in all his might. He was grinning while pointing his gun at Sanha’s jacket. “I’ve caught you,” he said with way too much cuteness in his voice and shoot Sanha. Then he just simply ran away, laughing like some madman.

“Fuck you, Park Minhyuk!” he shouted out loud but only heard a laugh in return.

Now he didn’t know what to do. Was that game over for him? Or was he supposed to wait for something or someone? Then he heard it, a voice with countdown coming from his own jacket. _3, 2, 1…_ And then the red lights on his jacket turned green again. “Okay, so that’s how it works.” He sighed with relief because he would make a fool of himself if he lost the game in the first five minutes.

He decided to look for a better spot, somewhere he could hide with his height. Now he envied Myungjun, because he could hide anywhere with that tiny body of his. But he didn’t have to worry about it too long since soon enough he found an old looking car without any wheels that was a perfect hiding spot for him. He couldn’t see much from this place but at least no one will shoot him too soon. He still didn’t know how many lifes he had on him, that’s why he decided to play safe.

From the old car, he still could hear people running around and sounds of lasers and countdowns so it meant there were probably a lot of players around him, but no one noticed him hiding there. Until someone decided to hide just behind the car he was sitting in. He begged that someone to not try to get into this car because if it was someone from the opposite team, it will be a disaster. Sanha didn’t have fast reflexes so he knew he would be the one who will get shot first. So he sat with his hands gripping on the gun and waiting for that someone to go away.

But luck wasn’t on his side today because he could hear that person trying to get into the car through the door from the backseat, but they weren’t working, Sanha knew that because he also checked them. This means, his hiding spot will be revealed in seconds and he had nowhere to hide.

Then it happened and Sanha was ready to shoot, but he realized it was Minhyuk _again_. “Oh, there you are! I was looking for you!” he said and sat on the drivers’ seat, just next to Sanha who was on passenger’s place. “Why are you not playing?” he asked, concern in his eyes still visible in the dim light.

“I _am_ playing. Can’t you see I’m hiding?” Sanha waved around with the gun still in his hand, almost hitting Minhyuk in head.

“But you should run, shoot some people! This game is so fun but I can’t see you playing it and it makes me sad…” Minhyuk smile dropped and it almost broke Sanha’s heart. The older boy wanted to go with him somewhere, spend a fun time outside, yet Sanha was a total bore and hid in a car so no one will catch him.

“What do you mean, I’m having fun! I was just waiting for a good opportunity!” Sanha put a fake smile onto his face because he couldn’t think straight. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for running around the venue, but Minhyuk expressions were making him dizzy. He didn’t want a person he adored so much to be sad.

Then Minhyuk grinned with all the power he had in him. “That’s good! This is why…” he started and then put his face really close to Sanha’s. They were centimeters away and both of their faces were red, they could notice it from this distance. When Sanha was ready to get even closer, Minhyuk choose a moment to say: “I’m giving you a good opportunity” and shoot him right into his jacket, making the green lights on Sanha’s jacket turn red another time, just like he did a while ago. Then he laughed out loud and walked out of the car, leaving a shocked and flustered Sanha alone.

That was the time Sanha decided, it was war.

He ran out of the car with a lot of things in his head. But he didn’t have time to think about it, he had only one target – to shoot Minhyuk (however it sounded). At first, he couldn’t find him. There were a lot of people running around; he also tried to hide as much as he could. He was shot once by the girl he targeted at the very beginning of their game, but overall he was doing pretty well. He managed to shoot few people which he was very proud of. But there was still no sigh of Minhyuk, he was probably hiding somewhere or befriending his teammates – that’s just how he was.

When he looked with a corner of his eye behind the wall he was leaning on right now, after running away from someone from the opposite team, he could finally notice him. Minhyuk was standing there, his countdown was still on which meant he was shoot only seconds ago. That’s why Sanha run up to him, because he knew Minhyuk won’t be able to target him if he’s still theoretically dead.

“Park Minhyuk!” he shouted over the deep house music that was playing in the background.

Minhyuk turned around to see who’s calling him, even though he knew no one talked to him like that besides his parents or Sanha when he was extremely nervous or angry. “Oh hey! You finally walked out of that car!” His grin was still visible in the dark, the UV lamps making his white teeth glow.

“Yeah and I actually have something for you,” Sanha said, anger and determination in his voice. He didn’t know where this whole confidence came from. Maybe from running around just to find him or the fact he made Sanha expect something in that car, or maybe just because he was nervous. But what he did was something he would never do in his right mind.

He walked up to Minhyuk and kissed him hard, on his lips. The older boy flustered didn’t know what to do, his hands stopped mid-air, the gun that was attached to his wrist was weighing his arm down since he released it out of shock. Sanha started to think it was a bad idea but all of sudden, Minhyuk started to answer the kiss with more power to it. His fingers were now wrapped around the hem of Sanha’s shirt and gripping it tight. The kiss went for another few seconds; the voice of countdown from Minhyuk’s jacket was still heard in the background. When it reached to end, Sanha backed away, his lips swollen, breath unsteady. They looked each other in the eyes and none of them knew what to do or say.

Then Sanha snapped and put a hand on his gun, shooting Minhyuk again. His jacket turned red again but Minhyuk didn’t even notice, still too shocked to perceive what just happened.

“See you again in battlefield, Park Minhyuk!” Sanha saluted with a big grin on his face and run away to hide his enormous blush and pounding heart, leaving flustered Minhyuk alone in the dark corner.

**_[ddana]_ ** _is online_

**[ddana]**

i fucked up big time

**[emjay]**

and when you do not

**[dongminion]**

^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any prompts hmu on tumblr @coupd or curiouscat @eunking


End file.
